


D Next Dawn

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon x canon, D Kikan 1960', Drama, Humor, Multi, OC X CANON, Tragedy, Various pairing, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Jepang tahun 1960 pertengahan musim dingin. Kurang lebih dua puluh tahun berlalu, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman gedung D Agency kembali bermekaran saat fajar menyingsing. Mereka meneriakkan motto dari dasar hati masing-masing."Don't die, don't kill.".D Agency 2nd Generation





	D Next Dawn

 

* * *

 

Bulan yang membeku berhembus badai salju menerjang samudera. Ombak berderu ganas sambil bergelung mematikan menelan buih-buih rapuh yang terjangkau. 

Tubuh-tubuh terlatih diantara gulungan sehitam neraka nampak mencolok dibalik balutan pakaian semi formal, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki demi lolos dari pertarungan hidup dan mati. Pemandangan tidak lazim yang pernah terlihat di waktu yang sama sekitar dua puluh tahun silam.

 

Mereka bukannya hidup segan, mereka hanya sedang _ujian_.

 

"PWAAH"

 

Kepala berambut coklat gelap lepek memecah buliran air sedingin kutub bumi, tubuhnya mengapung di antara sulur-sulur buih lautan yang berusaha kejam menelannya.

Orang biasa mungkin sudah tewas membatu dan terseret ombak hingga tenggelam ke dasar laut, menghilang disantap pemangsa beringsang.

 

Pemuda itu gesit berenang menerjang amukan lautan. Mulutnya terbuka mengambil nafas sambil berusaha untuk mengatur suhu tubuh agar tidak terjun ke titik hopotermia. Mata gelap membara oleh tekad.

 

Hingga ia berhasil menyelesaikan ujian dan kembali ke daratan....

 

"Wow, selamat."

 

Pemuda itu mendongak untuk mendapati seorang pria muda berdiri tanpa gentar secuil pun di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menyerahkan handuk.

 

"Cepat keringkan kepala mu."

 

"Terima kasih."

 

Pria itu tidak bicara lagi. Ia langsung berbalik pergi. Sang pemuda menatap punggung tegap pria itu lalu menyapu panjang ke sekitar, tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata pemuda lain.

Mata sipit dibalik kacamata bulat itu  nyaris tanpa emosi seperti bibir datar nya, sementara penampilannya mengundang komentar _body shaming_ dari orang-orang yang merasa paling seksi sejagad.

Belum juga lima detik bertatapan si pemuda kacamata sudah membuang muka. Terperangah oleh pongah si pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu rupanya menyentil sedikit harga dirinya. Bukannya apa, hanya merasa sedikit ' _tertantang'._

.

 

Riak-riak lautan yang menggurita menabrak sisi bibir tebing, nampak diatas sana menjulang sosok yang tak asing bagi memori tempat eksekusi.

Letnan Kolonel Kaminaga berdiri gagah menghadang badai salju yang rutin murka tiap saat mereka menjamah tempat ini untuk mengelar acara akbar. Pria itu tak henti mengulas senyum hingga ujung bibirnya walau sorot mata di bawah bayangan topi fedora segelap dan sedingin beku nya malam.

 

"Melihat mereka disini jadi teringat masa lalu." ucap Kaminaga tiba-tiba.

 

"Karena dulu kita latihan dan ujian untuk hal yang sama." Letnan Satu Tazaki menimpali di samping. "Walau sepertinya untuk kali ini kita sebaiknya tidak berharap terlalu tinggi."

 

Manik gelap melirik raga-raga menggigil yang menggelepar sekarat di tepi pantai.

 

"Apa maksud mu Tazaki? Kalau tidak ada ekspektasi tinggi maka tidak ada tantangan untuk mereka." Kaminaga tertawa.

 

"Lagipula, aku percaya, mereka adalah pejuang sebenarnya yang berhasil bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Mereka yang mampu mendobrak batas kemampuan, intelegensi, dan bakat alami masing-masing. Dengan pembinaan yang tepat maka mereka akan 'berguna'. Ini semacam ajang percobaan. Dan disamping itu semua..."

 

Selanjutnya Tazaki sukses dibuat tercekat dengan apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Kaminaga. Tidak bertentangan dengan ajaran utama D Agency. Tetap saja, rencana seperti itu... bahkan Yuuki pun--

 

".... Semuanya tentu demi satu tujuan. Aku akan menjadikan mereka 'monster' selanjutnya."

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : AKHIRNYA BISA PUBLISH INI JUGAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHH //gelindingan
> 
> Ini isinya bakal menyorot utamanya adalah para OC, saya sudah menyiapkan mereka jauh-jauh hari tapi saya malah stress karena draft yang sudah ada bertentangan(?) semua orz
> 
> Niatnya sih saya sebenarnya ingin membuat cerita yang ringan-ringan saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Agency D generasi kedua cocok buat mainin para OC hhhhhhhh 
> 
> TAPI saya warning dulu nih, seperti biasa, jangan mengharapkan sesuatu dari author kayak saya, khususnya di fic ini hhhhhhh //ifykwim XDDDDDDDD


End file.
